Torture Chazz in the Bathroom
by Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness
Summary: A random shortage of power at the academy happens, and Chazz makes the stupid decision to go to the bathroom.


Supreme: this one-shot is dedicated to everyone who participated in Black Out

Zane: sorry it's late

Supreme: I've been doing other stuff that's been keeping me occupied

Zane: again, sorry for its lateness, guys. Anyway, _**Supreme King of Awesomeness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **_enjoy the super long one-shot

_**~By the gravity of pie flavored pie… I bring to you… **__**Torture Chazz in the Bathroom**___

_Chazz's POV_

So there I was, just minding my own business… dying on the floor…

OKAY! STOP!

Let's rewind a sec to the beginning of my torture.

_Flashback_

All of us, I mean the usual group of dorks (NOT ALEXIS!) I normally hang around, were sitting in class, Crowler's class, completely bored. The lights flickered on and off before completely shutting off.

"Did you forget to pay the electricity bill?" Slacker—I mean, Jaden asked stupidly.

"I could've sworn I paid them," Sheppard said. Some reason he decided to come by Crowler's class. Just fire the she-male already!

"Let's make bases!" Slack—Jaden exclaimed.

"Where?" Zane asked who was dropping by for some reason. "In the bathroom?" He snickered along with everyone else.

"Yeah!"

"I was joking."

"I'm not. Man, I gotta pee! I'll be right back!" Sla—Jaden bolted out of the room.

"I'll go with him; so he doesn't hurt himself," his twin Jesse Anderson said, walking out.

_Narrative POV_

"So what's the plan, partner?" Jesse asked.

"I drew a diagram," Jaden said.

"A terrible diagram."

"Meanie."

_Chazz's POV_

We just sat in class… bored out of our minds… again.

"_Help!"_ someone's voice echoed through the halls. It sounded a lot like _Dark Magician Girl_ for some reason.

"_Dark Magician Girl_?" Syrus shrieked.

"Syrus," Zane said, "she's a duel monsters card. She can't be calling for help." In this school… I don't know, man.

"_Help me!"_ the same voice echoed.

"I'll help you!" Syrus shrieked.

"She can't be asking for help. She's a card, Syrus," Zane said. Give it up, man.

"_Help!"_

"I'll help you!" Syrus repeated.

"She's a duel monsters card!" Zane yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Says you!"

"Says everyone!"

"Don't worry, Dark Magician Girl! I'll save you!" Syrus ran toward the door. When he got there, a giant puff of smoke blocked him from getting through. Once it cleared, two dark figures stood at the entrance. One wore black armor with gold lining. It had spikes around his neck with gold outlining. He had golden eyes. He had a black helmet on with the same gold outline **(1)**. The other looked like Jesse, but he had orange eyes. He wore a dark purple armor vest type thing **(2)**. I don't know how else to describe… he was wearing pants, by the way!

"It's a repeat of season 3!" some kid yelled. The other students…, who apparently don't have names, started screaming profanities and bloody murder.

"SILENCE!" the guy in armor yelled. He pulled off his helmet and tossed it aside, successfully hitting Crowler in the face. "Syrus, you fool!"

"Jaden's gone back to the dark side!" Syrus shrieked. "Jay, come back!" He tried to grab him, but the Jesse look-a-like grabbed his wrist.

"FOOLISH FOOL! He isn't Anakin Skywalker!" he yelled. He sounded like Jesse. Where'd his accent go?

"Come back to the light!" Syrus yelled.

"What are you? Mad? The light is evil! Do you not remember the Society of Light? Honestly, who forgets something like that!" the armored dude screamed. I'm just gonna call him Mr. Armor!

"_Help!" Dark Magician Girl _yelled. Whoa, I forgot about her.

"I'll save you!" Syrus shrieked. He turned around and ran to the other door. Another puff of smoke blocked his way. When it cleared… Zane was there. Wasn't he just by the teacher's desk a second ago?

"Sorry, Sy," he said. The younger and stupider Truesdale ran to the back door. This classroom has way too many doors. Again, a giant puff of smoke blocked him. It was… the Nightshroud guy? He wagged his finger back and forth.

"Ah, ah, ah, Syrus," he said.

"What is the meaning of this?" our gender-confused teacher shrieked. Why does everyone shriek so much? "And who are you?" The thing pointed to Mr. Armor. "What in blazes are you wearing?"

"You don't remember me?" Mr. Armor asked. "I'm hurt, you stupid transvestite." Everyone else banged their heads on their desks to prevent laughing. "I'm the Supreme King!"

"He's wearing armor, DINGBAT!" "Jesse" yelled.

"Back to your first question… the meaning of this… the reason…? This!" He, Zane, and "Jesse" threw down three cards. The "Supreme King" had a freaky duel disk. It had spikes all over it and a creepy eyeball in the center! This guy is one creepy mama-jama. Nightshroud just threw down one card. _Red Eyes B. Dragon _appeared in the center of the room.

"Where are the others, losers?" I asked. Mr. Armor pointed outside.

"Out there," he stated. The other three glared daggers at me. Apparently, I angered their "leader." Everyone looked out the window.

"N-nothing's there," some random kid said. The _Winged Dragon of Ra _appeared in front of the window and screeched.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" everyone, other than the "Dark Four" as I'm going to call them as of right now… 'cause The Chazz can do that, screamed.

"What is Ra doing here?" Bastion screamed. When'd he get here?

"Not just Ra," Mr. Armor said. _Slifer the Sky Dragon _appeared in the window in Ra's place screeching.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" everyone, except the Dark Four, screamed.

"Slifer?" Syrus screamed with a leak in his pants.

"This is what bathrooms were invented for," Zane said to his brother. Everyone else laughed despite the situation. _Obelisk the Tormentor _appeared in the window in Slifer's place screeching.

"OBELISK?" all of the Obelisk Blues yelled. The Wicked gods took Obelisk's place.

"Who are they?" everyone else asked. The Dark Four face-palmed.

"Those are the Wicked gods, you wicked dolts!" "Jesse" corrected, screaming.

"Oh… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone else screamed. Then the Sacred Beasts appeared. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"This school is full of screamers," Zane said.

"What are you trying to get at?" I demanded.

"Well…" Mr. Armor started, "… I couldn't finish what I needed to do in the Dark World… so this…"

"… Is mere practice," "Jesse" continued.

"I'm a new recruit so I have no idea what's going on," Nightshroud said.

"I'm just doing this for the fun of it," Zane admitted.

"At any rate…" Mr. Armor said.

"ATTACK!" he and the other three screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" everyone else screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Dark Four laughed. They collapsed on the floor.

"HUH?" everyone else screamed. Mr. Armor took his helmet. He turned out to be Jaden… with golden eyes.

"You should have seen your faces!" he laughed.

"Again… HUH?" the other students yelled.

"Y-y'all were just shriekin' like little girls!" "Jesse" blurted. He started laughing again.

"B-but _Dark Magician Girl_?" Syrus shrieked. I forgot about her.

"Compliments to our very own…" Jaden gestured toward the door behind himself. "… Alexis Rhodes," Zane said. Said blonde walked into the room. She is so gorgeous.

"What!" Syrus screamed.

"It was just me, Sy," Alexis said. Syrus passed out.

"Um…" Jaden mumbled. Zane walked toward his flunky of a brother.

"I got him," he said, picking Syrus up over his shoulder and walking out.

"Well, done, Lexi," Jaden praised, high-fiving Alexis. How dare he touch her! "It was a good prank!"

"Thank you," Alexis said.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" I grumbled.

"Don't miss the urinal!" Jesse called. "It's pretty dark out there!"

"Shut up, will ya?" I yelled at him. Stupid Southern Smurf-Head… I stormed out of the classroom.

_**XxX**_

I fumbled with my pants zipper fruitlessly.

'_Stupid Slacker with my Lexi!' _I thought angrily. "Open, you stupid zipper!"

_**XxX**_

_Narrative____POV_

"I hope I don't miss the urinal," Jaden said, walking with Jesse to the bathroom. They entered the bathroom. "Y'know… like Chazz might."

"Don't worry!" Jesse said. "I'm gonna wash my hands, alright?" He walked around aimlessly. "In the sink I cannot find… Whatever, I'll just spit wash my hands."

"I can't find it!" Jaden said from afar.

"Then pee anywhere, ya slob!"

"Okay!"

"Where are ya, ya slob?"

"Why are you asking me? I can't see half a millimeter in front of my face!"

"Well, SOORRY! I was just—oof! Oh, there ya are!" Jesse said, running into Jaden.

"Jeeeesss…!" Jaden whined.

"Whaaaat…?" Jesse mimicked.

"I gotta pee…!"

"Then pee."

"In my pants…?" Jesse face palmed.

"Just…! Go and pee on the floor!"

"No! What if someone uses it to harvest my DNA and clone me?"

"Who would do that?"

"My fan girls…"

"… Okay, then…"

"They're scary…" Realization hit Jesse in the face… leaving a bruise.

"Stupid realization… now my nose hurts…" Jesse said. "Wait… this is the boys' bathroom. They can't come in here!"

"I don't know, man… One of them came into the boys' locker room while I was changing. She almost ripped off my boxers!"

"You have some creepy fan girls!"

"That isn't as bad as Zane's fans. One girl got into his hotel room and stole one of his shirts," Jaden said, unzipping his pants.

"Just go pee on the floor, Jay. They won't come in here," Jesse reassured.

Ssssssssssssss….

"What in the world is that?" Jesse asked.

"I'm peeing…" Jaden said.

"On my face…!" someone else blurted.

"AH! Who's there?" Jesse screamed, jumping into Jaden's arms… except he missed.

"It's…! Chazz…! Will you stop pissing for like ten seconds!" Chazz screamed.

"Sorry…" Jaden said, zipping up his pants. "… Done…"

"Ugh! All over my face, too!" Chazz yelled.

SPLAT!

"What… was that…?" Jaden asked.

"I'm spit-washing my hands," Jesse said.

"You spit in my eyes!" Chazz growled, wiping spit out of his eyes.

"Sorry, partner…"

SPLASH!

"Now what was it?" Jaden asked. A groan arose… from Chazz.

"I don't—whoa!" Jesse yelled, slipping on something and falling flat on his bum.

"Um… what was that…?"

"I think I slipped on your pee…"

Silence

"… No, wait. Never mind, it is water," Jesse confirmed.

"How would you…—you tasted it, didn't you?" Jaden yelled, slightly disgusted.

"… Um… w-well… who went and spilled the water?" Jesse asked, somewhat angrily. "C'mon, y'all, fess up!"

"Sorry, that was me," a high-pitched voice confessed.

"Holy *censored*!" Jaden screamed, jumping into Jesse's arms. "Who's in here?"

"Don't worry! It's just me! It's Syrus!" Syrus assured.

"Oh, okay…"

THUD!

"Ow…"

"What was…?" Syrus started.

"I dropped Jaden," Jesse confessed, smirking. Of course, no one saw it.

Jaden groaned and cried, "I think I broke my coccyx!" **(3)**

"Oh, walk it off!"

"Whoa!" someone else yelled.

THUD! CRACK!

"Anyone care to fill us in?" Jesse asked.

"That… that crack was probably _my_ coccyx…" a deep voice said.

"… Zane…?" Syrus asked.

"Yes…" Zane replied. He tried standing, but he slipped and…

SMACK!

"Ow…" Chazz groaned.

"What happened now?" Jaden asked.

"Zane punched my jaw!" Chazz growled.

"It was an accident!" Zane defended.

"Tell it to my jaw!"

"I probably slipped on water or something…" Zane raised his wet hand to his nose. "I don't think water has a smell as… horrible as this…" Jaden and Jesse froze.

"Gee…" Jaden started.

"… I wonder what it is…" Jesse finished.

SLIP!

"GAH!" Chazz yelled.

"Pipe down, soldier!" a different voice said. "I ain't too thrilled either!"

"What happened?" Syrus asked.

"Dog pile… on The Chazz…"

"I just slipped and fell on him," the voice from before said… but closer.

"AH!" Syrus yelled, jumping into Jaden's arms.

"Calm down, Private! It's me, Hassleberry!"

"… Oh…"

THUD!

"Ya dropped him didn't ya?" Jesse asked quite smartly.

"Yup!" replied Jaden, chirpy as usual.

"Did he fall on—"

"Whoa!" someone else yelled.

"GAH! My side!" Chazz screamed in sheer pain.

"Hey, guys!" the same person from before said.

"AAAAHHH!" the other yelled.

"Hey, hey! It's just me! Atticus!"

"Oh…" They calmed down.

"I'm still scared," Zane said, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from a certain Rhodes.

"Ah… my side…"

"AAH!" they screamed again.

"Shut the *censored* up! It's Chazz!"

"Even worse!" Jaden screamed, jumping into Atticus's arms… but missing and colliding with the floor. "Ow… my coccyx hurts…"

"Are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"No!" Chazz yelled.

"No, not you," Atticus said. "I meant Jaden."

"I'm fine, thanks," Jaden said.

"AH! Sweet mother of Nazareth! The lower part of the Chazz hurts!" Chazz screamed.

"Gee, sorry about that," a different voice said.

"AAAH!" the other screamed.

"You'd think they'd be used to this by now," Zane said to himself.

"Will you shut up? It's just me, Aster!"

"What on earth do you mean 'just me, Aster'?" Zane asked. "You're pretty horrifying to say the least."

-Insert slap on the back of Zane Truesdale's head-

"My head hurts…"

"So what exactly happened?" Jesse questioned.

"Aster *censored* Phoenix stepped somewhere he shouldn't have!" Chazz groaned.

"I said I was SORRY!" Aster defended.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it, Destiny Dude!"

"It's _Destiny Hero—Double Dude!"_

"Whatever!"

"You think I'm just gonna let you get away with disrespecting the _Destiny Heroes_ like that?"

"I don't care!" Aster mumbled curses at Chazz under his breath.

"I'm pretty sure I can stand…" As soon as Chazz made an attempt to stand, someone slipped on the water.

"IYE!" they yelled.

CRASH!

"My face!" Chazz yelled.

"Oh, _Ancient Gear Golems!_"

"What the fudge just happened?" Zane asked.

"I was applying my lipstick—"

"Dr. Crowler, are you sure you're in the right bathroom?"

"That is one week of detention!"

"I don't go to this school anymore!"

"Well, anyway… I was applying my lipstick, and I slipped," Crowler finished.

"And I bet I got lipstick covering my face!" Chazz screamed.

"RAWR!" Something popped out of nowhere and clawed Chazz in the face.

"AH!" was all Chazz could say before he fell back.

HISS! SCRATCH!

Something jumped into Jaden's arms.

"Oh, hey, Pharaoh," Jaden said, petting the fat cat.

"Don't 'Oh, hey, Pharaoh' that _beast_! He just clawed my beautiful face!" Chazz screamed.

"Oh, please," Jaden said, "Pharaoh's too good for that."

A creaking sound was heard.

"Are you boys still in here?" a deep voice asked.

"We're men—most of us are—Chancellor Sheppard," Jaden said, identifying the man.

"Well, I need you boys—men—to help me fix the power box for the island. Maybe we can get the power back without having to spend the school's funds. We need those for a—"

"Wrestling team?" Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, and Atticus asked.

"Um… no, a new menu for Slifer Red," Sheppard finished. They groaned.

"Don't go changing the Slifer menu! I love the shrimp here!" Jaden said.

"Well, anyway, I need you to help me fix the power generator. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Anything to avoid getting smacked in the head!" Zane cried, throwing his hands up. He ran to the door.

"I'm killing that guy," Aster said, pointing to where he assumed Zane to be. He followed the blunette. Atticus shrugged and followed him. The other guys shrugged with an 'eh' before following.

"Dr. Crowler, will you go and watch the students in the classroom?" Sheppard asked.

"I prefer not," Crowler told him.

"Okay, I'll just tell Mr. Kaiba that you've been slacking."

"I'll go watch those poor lonely children." Crowler left and took a flashlight as he walked to the classroom.

"Wait, where's Chazz?" Jaden asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway not too far from the bathroom.

"I think he's still in the bathroom," Jesse replied.

_Present Time_

_Chazz's POV_

So there I was… just minding my own business… dying on the floor…

Or so I thought. I heard footsteps. I looked up and strained my vision to see Jaden hovering over me.

"What do want now, Slacker?" I asked him weakly.

"You didn't think we'd leave you here, did ya?" Jaden asked. I chuckled lightly.

"Knowing you, probably not…" Jaden smiled and grabbed my arm before slinging it over his shoulder. I groaned in pain.

"I'll get you to the nurse's office in no time, Chazz… just hang tight" was the last I heard before passing out.

What I assumed to be, at least, a 20 minute time lapse later, I saw Jaden sitting by me. I was in one of the infirmary beds.

"Hey, Chazz," Jaden said. "How are ya feeling? Are ya hurting?"

"Of course, I'm hurting. I've been through too much torture in the bathroom to _**not**_ hurt. I've been pissed on, spit on, had a water bucket dropped on me with the water included, had Zane punch me in jaw, had Hassleberry dog pile on me, have Aster step on something that should _**NEVER**_ be stepped on, have Dr. Crowler wipe his lipstick all over me, and finally have Pharaoh scratch me in the face. Other than all of that, I'm just peachy."

"I was just asking…" Jaden said. "Anyway, I gotta go and help the guys fix the power box."

"Whatever," I mumbled, silently thanking him for his help. Jaden smiled and stood up.

"By the way, Chazz, you got a little lipstick on your face…"

"Where?"

"Um… like here…" Jaden said, gesturing to my entire face. I fumed, and Jaden sped out before I could start my scream fit.

_~Outside~_

_Narrative POV_

Jaden bolted out of that room like a bullet as soon as Chazz's face became red. He knew the black Slifer was about to pop a blood vessel. Jaden sighed as he ran out, knowing he was safe. He flinched as he heard Chazz screaming his head off.

"That's it, I'm out!" Jaden yelled. He ran to the power generator in the middle of the forest. He found the other guys by the power generator, chilling. Most of them anyway….

Zane was being smacked by Aster… hard. Jaden was, at least, twenty feet away, and he could still hear the sound of the smacks.

"Stop hitting me!" Zane screamed.

"I'll stop when I feel like it!" Aster yelled.

Syrus was arguing with Hassleberry about Heaven knows what. Atticus was singing some horrible love song he wrote. Jesse was just being plain weird.

"Aster, stop hitting me!" Zane screamed.

"Yeah, Aster," Jaden said, walking up to them, "you should stop hitting on Zane." Aster gawked at him with a faint blush on his face. Zane smirked.

"I bet the only reason you're hitting me is because you like me." Aster punched Zane insanely hard on the shoulder before storming off. Zane's mouth hung open as he clutched his shoulder. He slumped to the ground in pain. Jaden walked over him and to Aster.

"C'mon, we were just joking, no need to hit him that hard," he said.

"I know, but he still deserved it," Aster answered. Jaden smiled and jabbed Aster lightly in the ribs.

"Well, boy—men," Sheppard said, correcting himself, "I need you to help me fix the power box."

"So what do we do…?" Syrus asked.

"We fix the power box!" Hassleberry said, putting his elbow on Syrus. The smaller of the two growled but said nothing.

"Hey!" yelled Zane, walking over to them. Syrus smiled widely.

'_Of course, my big bro's gonna save me!' _he thought happily.

"Syrus is my arm rest!" Zane continued, making Syrus face-vault.

"Anyway," Sheppard said. He gestured for Zane and Atticus to go to him. The two walked up to him. "I need to you two to open the power box. You two are strong, right?" Zane and Atticus looked at each other.

"We are?" they asked. Sheppard sighed and gestured for them to go open it. The two went over the power box and began trying to open it.

"Now, the rest of you-"

"Ow!" Zane cried.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked.

"We got the power thing open for a sec," Atticus said.

"Then he let go of the door and let it smash my fingers!" Zane yelled, clutching his fingers. Today wasn't his day, was it?

"Why not have Hassleberry open it?" Jaden suggested.

"He doesn't want the door to the power box broken," Syrus commented.

"Why you-!" Hassleberry yelled. Syrus ran off with Hassleberry hot in his heels.

"Um… how about we fix the power box thingy?" Jaden said. Aster nodded, and Jesse skipped over to help them.

_~After the power box is fixed~_

"I can't believe a stupid lizard was chewing on the electrical lines the entire time," Zane mumbled.

"Well, believe it," Aster said.

"You sound like Naruto for Naruto," Jaden said.

"No one ever knows what you say." Jaden flashed a toothy smile.

"Are we done for the day?" Jesse asked.

"I guess so," Atticus said as they began walking back to the academy that now has power again.

"I hated today," Zane grumbled.

"Only because Aster smacked you, punched you, and had Atticus smash your fingers," Jaden said.

_**XxX**_

**1)-Supreme King outfit**

**2)-Yubel! Jesse outfit**

**3)-credit for that quote goes to DarkSideIncorporated**

Supreme: I finally finished it!

Zane: no, you were just lazy, and didn't work on this for months!

Supreme: … review!

Zane: this is dedicated to all the people who participated in Black Out on June 23

Jaden: thanks for all the support!


End file.
